Blissful Trance
by Lovebug097
Summary: They walked side by side, hand in hand, intertwined together under a blissful trance. A Naruhina Story.


She's right there...

I don't know what to do or what to say to her at all!...

I feel so stupid for not even looking at her in the eye right now! God she looks so cute laying down on the grass with her red cheeks...and her heaving chest is just sooo AGHHHH! What am I thinking!? This is sweet Hinata-chan your talking about you Baka. I must be going crazy! She's watching me train with Shino and Kiba and I'm not even paying ANY ATTENTION TO THEM RIGHT NOW! I can't believe I never noticed her beauty before. Sasuke was right, I'm such a BAKA!

...

He's right there...

Practising with Kiba and Shino. How much he has changed since the war was unbelievable, His hair was a bit longer, his facial features were much more sharper, his eyes were more illuminating if possible and his body...was just beyond perfection.

Since the war, I have never been this much comfortable around Naruto-kun before, sure I still blush when I'am around him but I have forever let go of running away from him for good...I want to be with him because he is...My Hero.

...

"Yo Hinata! I'm done for today since the Knucklehead here thinks we're not worth his time!" Yelled Kiba to Hinata who was near the river relaxing from afar.

"I agree, Naruto just because you are now the most powerful ninja there is does not mean you can look down upon us and mock our abilities." Warned Shino.

"Guys I'm sorry! Please don't think like that I'm just...really lost right now." Blushed Naruto.

"Why? got something in that thick head of yours?" Grinned Kiba.

"Shut up Kiba I'm serious!" Yelled Naruto who was blushing furiously.

"What is it? Do you not trust us?" Wondered Shino and also why he was blushing so badly.

"I-I umm well...you see I..." He paused whilst looking at Hinata who was playing with the water in the river happily and jumping around in a child-like manner.

*wow...she's so beautiful when she smiles like that." Thought Naruto with a dreamy face.

*what in the world is he looking at?* thought Shino, he turned around to see what made Naruto's eyes seem hazy and lost in a trance.

*oh...I see, so you have finally noticed Naruto* smirked Shino under his hoodie.

Kiba was also curious why Naruto was acting strange, but before he could have asked him, Shino budged his shoulder and pointed his head at Naruto's view, Kiba turned around and was glad that his dear friend's dreams will come true today, in fact he already had a plan and so did Shino.

They both nodded at each other and began their mission which was making Naruto and Hinata together.

"Yaaaaaawn, gee I'm so tired right now." Pretended Kiba whilst raising his hands in the air stretching them.

"Oh dear it seems that my bugs are completely worn out to their extent." Spoke Shino very calmly.

"We'll I guess we better head off Shino ehh?"Kiba cried, wanting to get Hinata's attention as well.

"Yes I think we shall Kiba." He Replied swiftly.

"Ehh? Wait Shino-kun, Kiba-kun you said we were going to the meadow right after training!"cried Hinata to them whilst quickly getting on her sandals to go up to them.

"Oh I really can't Hinata I'm really sore and my back is so beat up, why don't you ask Shino." Lied Kiba for the greater good.

"Shino-kun? Please?" Begged Hinata all too cutely once she reached up to them.

Naruto was behind both Kiba and Shino and was completely falling for her cute act with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I'm sorry Hinata maybe next time, hmm how about Naruto? He could take you to the meadow, right Naruto?" He turned to Naruto and smiled the most fake and sinister smile there is in the whole wide world.

"Umm well I-I gusse I could if-if Hinata-Chan is okay with it." Stuttered Naruto and gulped down the lump in his throat from Shino's threatening smile and of course from Hinata's stare that's directed straight at him.

*did... Naruto-kun just call me Hinata-...chan?* gasped Hinata from the sudden change.

Kiba tried, he really tried so bad to keep in the laughter but it was too much to handle that he just ended up chuckling the whole time from Naruto's stutter surprise attack.

"So it is settled then, Hinata. Naruto shall take you to the medow today." Called Shino to Kiba with a threatening glare and signalling him to leave.

"Oh ahh, we'll alright then, bye guys have fun! But not too much fun" smirked Kiba in a cheeky way and laughed at Hinata's sudden blush.

As Shino and Kiba left, Naruto and Hinata stood there in a awkward atmosphere with no sound what's so ever for a few seconds. He started fidgeting uncontrollably whilst Hinata was afraid of why he was acting this way.

Since Naruto's impatient got the best of him, he decided to break the silence by looking at Hinata straight in the eye with a blush on his face and spoke in a very timid and quiet tone,

"So...shall we go then?"

Hinata was getting really worried now, her brave Naruto-kun is speaking too quitley for her and was having trouble with eye-contact for a while now, something was wrong and Hinata needed to know what it was so her Hero would back in tip top shape.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay? Your face is awfully red." She spoke with concern and worry in her tone. Suddenly she raised her soft, small hands to touch Naruto's cheeks and makes sure he was not burning up or something.

"I-I I'm fine Hinata-chan! I'm okay!" He gasped at the touch of her delicate hands which drove him into a wonder struck state.

*Oh my god...what is she doing to me? Ahhh I'm loving the feel of her hands, so soothing*

"Naruto-kun are you sure?" She gleamed up at him and looked at him with concern written all over her small, pinkish pale face.

"Hehehe I'm okay Hinata-chan really...I am you don't need to worry about me" he chuckled at her cute worried face that melted his heart and was once again in a daze by her enchanting touch but lost the feeling once she let go of his cheek.

"Okay Naruto-kun I believe you" she blushed from his eyes that were strangely hazy after she let go if his cheek which made him look all the more cuter to Hinata.

*he's so adorable! Wait...his cheeks are flushing?!*

"We'll then let's go Hinata-chan!"yelled Naruto ecstatically and ran forward, he paused and turned back to Hinata who was still on the spot.

"Hinata-chan! are you coming or what?" Called Naruto over to her.

She snapped out if her thoughts and quickly caught up to Naruto and were walking together side by side.

Hinata was very curious now, why would her passionate ninja fighter be blushing? She eyed him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was acting normal, he was walking with his arms behind his head with a steady pace.

He caught her peeking at him with such an intense stare that he blushed just as bad as she did in the past and quickly turned his face away from her view in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun!"she paused and stood right in front of him and held both his hands that were shaking violently but quickly relaxed the minute she gripped both his hands to a halt.

"Are...are you embarrassed by me?"she looked absolutely crushed just by saying that sentence but wanted to know what was going on with her crush.

"NO! I mean no Hinata-chan I'm not embarrassed by you I'm just...happy to you know...hanging out with you that's all there is." He beamed happily at her to prove it.

"I'm-I'm very flattered Naruto-kun but if it was that simple you could have just told me from the start, remember I believe you." She sighed with relief and blushed immediately when he reached out his big hands towards her.

"Come on we better get going Hinata-chan" he spoke softly to her with caring eyes, only for her.

She took grasp of his firm, strong yet warm hands into her own delicate ones.

*holding her hands...makes me feel like I'm in paradise. I never want to let go of her hands* he sighed with a peaceful content and squeezed her hands with love behind it.

*Naruto-Kun's hands are big and strong... But they also make me feel safe and maybe...loved by him*

They walked side by side, hand in hand, intertwined together, lets just say that since that day...Naruto was under a blissful trance by her heavenly hands.


End file.
